Generally, television content is broadcast via over-the-air, cable, or satellite systems using signals incorporating content for multiple channels. To watch or record the content for any one particular channel, a television tuner is employed. The television tuner tunes a set top box or a television to the desired channel to allow the content for that channel to be watched in real time or recorded (e.g., via a digital video recorder). If a user wishes to watch or record content for multiple channels at the same time (e.g., watching one channel while recording another), the set top box or television would require at least two television tuners. That is, the number of channels that can be utilized at the same time is limited to the number of television tuners available for tuning.